Steal the Night
by MagicConan14
Summary: Kaito's got a secret, and it's nothing like you've ever expected...Tantei-kun got mixed up in the story too! Next chapter: Conan explains how he got the star stone, the new member unleashes their hidden power, and Kaito gets the chance to pull off a sword heist! - Currently in the process of a rewrite. Will not have new updates until rewrite is over. -
1. Genetic Defect

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters in this fic unless I say so.

Note: This is a rewritten version of Steal the Night. Some ideas have been scrapped from the original so as to make it better, and a new idea has been introduced.

* * *

~ Chapter 1: Genetic Mistake ~

Kaito – a genetic mistake.

His family was host to a special gene that caused a person to turn into a werewolf on occasion – most being in accordance to just after his heists. What was different about this particular kind of werewolf was it had absolutely no reaction to silver.

As he plotted the next heist, he fiddled with the green sword-shaped pendant in his pocket. He was told it was meant to give him good luck, and it was working, because he thought of 'good luck' as 'warding away fish'. Fish would have killed him if he came into contact with it for too long - that was the only side-effect of being a werewolf immune to silver.

* * *

~Chapter 2: Transformation~

Kaito Kid had successfully pulled off another heist…the largest diamond in the world, Diamond Fate, in fact. [Hard-core fans of my fanfics will remember Diamond Fate from _Doppelganger_.] But now that was finished, and the thief had tossed the gem into a window of the skyscraper it had been temporarily housed in…

Finally, Kaito collapsed on to his bed, exhausted. Little did he know, it was about to get much worse than just exhaustion…

The scenario when Kaito transformed was always agony – so much agony that it got him out of his oncoming slumber. Coarse fur grew all over his body, a bushy tail sprouted and his neck elongated. His eyes glowed an eerie red and his senses were heightened to about double the usual human's. As his claws grew, he wondered what had gone on to make him suffer this transformation in the first place.

Then he spotted a girl in his room! Her hair and complexion were almost white, so it was easy to mistake her for a ghost. "W-Who are you? What are you doing here?"

"I'm Mayu, Kaito Kid-san. As for why I'm here, you dropped this," she told him as she held out the green alexandrite pendant. She made no reaction whatsoever about him being a werewolf.

"In exchange for you not telling anyone that I am Kaito Kid, I will give you an escort home, milady. Just tell me where it is and I'll send you there," Kaito suddenly decided to switch tactics and charm her, even though he could do nothing about his form.

"How are you going to do that? Making me ride on your back, Kaito Kid-san?" she snapped at him sarcastically. In response, he did just that.

/

When they arrived, the first thing Kaito noticed was that Mayu hadn't even exhibited any signs of being afraid about riding a werewolf. It was quite odd indeed.

Then he took a peek at the interior of her house, and it all made sense - her family was the kind that used magic. Yellowed scrolls lined the shelves, and magic-enhancing objects littered the floor.

"So, Kaito Kid-san, one last request." If it was to leave her alone, then he'd happily do it. But Mayu's demand was an unexpected one: "Fight me."

* * *

I was reluctant to use this story idea since werewolves are featured in _Twilight_, and I'm a _Harry Potter _fan…Sure, there are a few werewolves in _Harry Potter_, but _Twilight_ features them more prominently.

Spoiler for DC main story: Green alexandrite is the gem of choice for Kaito's pendant because of the Green Emperor heist.

Please read and review!


	2. Solar Eclipse

I gave you a preview of this chapter in the summary, if you didn't realise. I'll continue to do so for this fic.

* * *

Kaito was utterly confused, yet he tried anyway. Giving a powerful roar, he rallied a series of punches at her. Mayu's body began to fade and the hits passed right through her. Kaito was in the exposure of the full moon again...Switching to a different tactic, he acted like the Big Bad Wolf of the tale 'The Three Little Pigs' and discovered that he could breathe fire! Wings similar to a dragon's shot out of his back as Mayu morphed her arms into sword blades and sliced his face. Kaito dodged using his wings, yet still got hit by the brunt of the attack.

"Hey, what was that for? You're ruining my perfectly handsome face!" Kaito yelled, forgetting he was in werewolf form. (But the wings and the attack he had done just before were attributed to a stronger form called a wolfanoid. He hadn't realised that.)

Mayu responded with, "I don't care about that. Haven't you realised who I am?"

Kaito shook his furry head, smoothing down the spots of fur that should have been his hair.

"I'm your classmate!" As she told him this revelation, Mayu unleashed her secret move – Moon Wing, where her wings glowed with white light and she released the energy with a single flap. Kaito got dragged back with the power of the attack and ended up knocking into a fence, knocking him unconscious.

Suddenly feeling sympathetic for him, Mayu took him back to his house and, after a little guesswork as to where his bedroom was, deposited him rather unfeelingly on to his bed. The reason she knew where he lived was that she'd been watching him go home ever since last year - she'd been curious about him. But for what reason, he'd never find out...

* * *

~Solar Eclipse~

Mayu and Kaito were in class. The spiky-haired boy gazed outside boredly and realised that it looked like there was going to be a solar eclipse soon.

"A solar eclipse contributes to your transformations too," Mayu warned him as she twirled a strand of black-dyed hair around her right index finger nonchalantly.

Oh no, that was going to be bad.

As he underwent his transformation, people stared at him in disbelief, their mouths opening in shock.

However Mayu pushed him into the bathroom mid-transformation and, using magic-created pieces of metal (a move called Brainwash Chip for reasons that would be announced soon), caused everyone to not remember the transformation.

As Kaito waited out his time in the bathroom, he couldn't help but feel that it was kind of stupid.

_A werewolf in a bathroom stall? What a joke_, he thought.

* * *

Please read and review!


	3. Origin

~Tantei-kun~

A man in black was outside Teitan Elementary.

Conan was on edge, but Haibara wasn't. "I can't feel any Black Organisation vibe from anywhere right now, so you shouldn't be afraid to confront this man," she noted, gesturing to the figure.

That led Conan to approach the man – albeit still apprehensively.

'I'm Kaisuke Kuroba,' he whispered as Conan recalled the surname in shock. It was Kaito's – Kid's! His mother had told him the story of Toichi and her meeting (the one during the Childhood Adventure) recently, so it was rather fresh in his head. 'Can you please keep an eye on my grandson Kaito for me?'

Conan was slightly confused…Kaisuke-san didn't look anything past thirty-five! But before the tantei could interrogate the man, he'd disappeared without a trace.

* * *

~Origin~

Kaito was soundly sleeping as the full moon shone on him – he was having one of his rare take-a-break-from-work nights. Strange thoughts about the past kept clouding his sleep, and caused him to start sleepwalking…

He found himself in front of a painting that happened to be close to the one that led him to become Kid. It was of his maternal grandfather, Kaisuke Kuroba. (His surname used to be Kasumoto, but he was so influential he got it changed to a signature of his – the black feather, representative of his crow kites.) [Note: black feather is what Kuroba means, the way Gosho used it in Kaito's surname.]

As he snapped out of his slumber, it reminded him that his grandfather had been enchanted by a sorceress – one that hated him because he could never fall under her love spell. (Sound familiar?) Another type of kite created by Ojiisan {Grandpa} was the dragon kite, which led to him being cursed as a dragon on every full moon…and eventually made up one half of the creature he called a 'wolfanoid' – half dragon, half wolf.

* * *

~On Show~

Kaito was still suffering from the effects of the solar eclipse, even though it had passed a week ago. So now, when he was trying to voluntarily become a wolfanoid in class, he became stuck as a wolf boy (a lupine male version of the cat girl, to clarify what this means). A TV crew caught on and eventually made a spectacle out of him on the local news that night…There was no way Mayu could brainwash that many people with only her brainwash chips!

Conan was one of the viewers, so when he caught sight of the name 'Kaito Kuroba' onscreen, he knew he had to check it out.

Kaito had been locked up in a zoo exhibit with thick bars. Luckily for the supposed-to-be-dead Mayu, who had gained ghost status due to Kaito's little stint at the start of his adventure, she could pass through them easily.

'Is there any way we could get a psychic to brainwash all the viewers that saw you?' Mayu asked a sulking Kaito, who shook his head in response. Her voice rose a little as she changed tactics, 'I know how to solve your appearance problem.' One of Kaito's wolf ears shot up attentively. 'In exchange, you have to teach me a move that I don't know.' His ear flopped back down again. Mayu had never heard of 'charity with no reward' before… (This last sentence is meant to be sarcastic.)

"You don't know how to do the move Evernight, do you?" Kaito enquired, to figure out what should be taught. She didn't know it at all, so after she was taken through each of the steps, Mayu put her solution into play: a move she called 'ghost touch', which could revert anything altered back to its original state. Her hand glowed a deathly aura, then after lightly having hand contact with each of his non-human parts, Kaito's debacle became solved.

Conan, meanwhile, had observed this whole scene, completely unfazed about the magic.

* * *

Evernight will be revealed in more detail in the next fic, which has the same name as the move.

Mayu dyed parts of her hair before the second chapter occurred, that's why her hair is described as 'black-dyed' in the second chapter.

NotAFlame: This is meant to be in an episode-by-episode fashion.

Please read and review!


	4. The House of Ichigo

Note: I own the Ichigo used in this fic. The name was chosen because it had the romaji for 'five' in it.

* * *

~Conan's Fate~

After escaping the cage using his hang glider and heading home, Kaito's more pressing matter became that of how to return him to being an insignificant teenager. Kaito cursed to himself softly. No psychic would ever announce themselves as being authentic!

Suddenly, realisation bowled him over like a truck hitting him. 'Tantei-kun!' he yelled out, noticing the kid was hanging around his house -almost like a stalker, he noted as he recalled seeing him while stuck in the exhibit. 'Do you know anyone that could help me?' The bespectacled boy shook his head.

"Then why are you being like a stalker?!" he screamed at Conan exasperatedly and accusingly.

'Because I was told to,' was the reply. _Aw, how cute,_ Kaito thought sarcastically. _He obeys whoever talks to him._ 'Besides, now I know you're Kaito Kid…and I've known ever since my mother retold the story of how she met your father over dinner.' Argh, nuts!

"Keep it a secret, alright?" the spiky-haired teen hissed at him.

/

Investigating the random rundown alleys of Tokyo one day, Kaito and a highly intrigued Conan stumbled across a house…a gothic one, complete with black metal fence and barbed wire.

"Hmm…who are these new visitors?" someone loudly wondered in the shadows. It was easily deduced from the sound of the voice – or maybe five voices in sync with each other – that they were female.

Conan grabbed a tattered baseball that was lying on the floor conveniently. He poised himself to kick it, but then he dropped it.

There was a shadowy…thing…that had come out of the ball! After it consumed him and faded away, Conan hit the floor…

…and realised he wasn't even a child any more. He wasn't Shinichi either. He was currently a cream white fox with two tails.

His clothes flopped in a soft heap around him and a mini silver gem rolled out of his left jacket pocket. _The star sphere can't do that…_he thought. _So it must be the shadow that did it!_

/

"Tantei-kun?!" Kaito yelled at the little creature on the floor that was slowly getting up. "How the-"

Kaito forgot what he was saying because the attacking started.

Fists flew, magical attacks created a flurry of motion around the kitsune and the teen thief. Quickly, the spiky-haired teen grabbed Conan by his two tails and ran. Conan wriggled around but couldn't get out of Kaito's grasp.

They weren't going anywhere though, because they were being lifted into the air by some crazy force.

"A wolfanoid and a steel-type? They're normally not known to run from battle," a pink kimono-wearing girl commented as she twisted her hand and they thudded into the wall behind them, harder than when Conan hit the ground.

Conan-fox scampered over to where his human clothes were and nuzzled the star sphere. A bright flash of light later, he was back, minus his glasses.

Heaving a pent-up sigh, he shook his head. _I know I've had this queer star stone for a while now, but with it in my possession, I still don't know what's going to happen next._

As Kaito warded off the attacks with a blast of dragon breath, Conan grabbed his glasses and put them on. No one needed to figure out that he was Shinichi Kudo, after all.

"Wait, you're that wolfanoid that was on TV!" one girl suddenly realised, "Kaito Kuroba!" Four synchronised voices gasped at the revelation. It turned out that the four voices belonged to four girls dressed in different colours who'd just been hiding in random places in the room. [You can find out their names in the endnotes.]

The one in green folded her arms. "You're here because you're looking for a psychic, right? Well, lucky you. Ichigo – the one in pink – is a psychic."

"Kayone!" Ichigo whined. "Did you have to mention that?" She gave her older sister a guttural growl, and then, addressing Kaito, continued: "Well, I'll do it if I can join you afterwards." Kaito nodded eagerly in response, and after a bit of hand waving, the spell was cast. Only the five sisters, Mayu, Conan and Kaito knew of the secret now.

Conan, meanwhile, was scampering away, trying to figure out what happened to him in the house of Ichigo.

* * *

The sisters' names (and colours) are, in order of descending age, Hatoko (red), Connie (orange), Kanami (blue), Kayone (green) and Ichigo (pink). Each contains the romaji for saying the numbers one through five except Hatoko, whose number is ten...but you can figure it out from there.

Please read and review!


End file.
